I Told You So
by digigirlS1
Summary: Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi have been going out for a while. But what happens when Sora dumps Yamato for someone else? Just who is this guy? What will Yamato do to get his girl back? Taiora, Mimato, Takari. W/ a lil Sorato, Jyoumi, and Yakari
1. The Mystery Man

I Told You So

Taichi Yagami was enjoying everyday like he always did. He was currently in the middle of practicing soccer by himself for an upcoming game. After he was tired enough, Taichi decided to take a break and just fall back on the grass. Then suddenly Taichi saw his best guy friend Yamato Ishida sitting on the park bench all alone. Taichi realized that something was wrong. First of all Yamato was always with his girlfriend and Taichi's best girl friend, Sora Takenouchi. Her and Yamato were inseparable. Taichi then realized what had happened. By the looks of it, it was obvious that Sora had broken up with Yamato.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Taichi asked.

"EVERYTHING!!", Yamato had exclaimed.

"Sora dumped me, she said there was someone else who she really liked."

Bingo Taichi had guessed correctly. Even though Yamato was Taichi's best friend, he never admitted to him that he had secret feelings for Sora before they started going out.

It had happened around Christmas break, everyone was getting ready for Yamato's first major concert. Taichi had tried asking Sora out, but she turned him down because she wanted to go out with Yamato. This really hurt Taichi, but he had learned to accept it and moved on.

"Boy, when I find out who this guy is I'm gonna beat the crap outta him!", Yamato expressed angrily.

Taichi could tell that he was pretty pissed. And even though it would be awesome for a guy if Sora liked him, he might not want to be in that guy's position with what he's putting Matt through.

Taichi then said, "Well do you have any idea who this guy is?"

"Not a clue.", Yamato replied.

"But do you really think it's fair to beat up some innocent guy just because Sora likes him?", Taichi asked.

"Look," Yamato said, "As far as I'm concerned if this guy is making my girlfriend break up with me then he needs to be dealt with."

"You mean your ex-girlfriend", Taichi corrected him.

"Oh just shut up!"

"Well I guess there's no stoppin you huh?", Taichi had said.

"But how are you going to find out who it is?"

"Easy," Yamato said. "I am just going to keep an eye on Sora. I've spent so much time with her that I'll be able to tell who the guy is by the way she acts. Then after I kick his ass, Sora will realize what a wimp he is and then come back to me."

"Sure it might seem kinda stalkerish but isn't that what all guys do? Stalk their girlfriends?"

"You mean your ex-girlfriend.", Taichi corrected him once again.

"SHUT YOUR CRAP UP!!", Yamato screamed.

"Okk..." Taichi said.

How the hell does he think that will work? He just thought of it like 5 minutes ago!!

Taichi was thinking in his mind.

Also Taichi has known Sora even longer than Yamato. The two of them have been best friends since they were primary students. He knows that she's not going to fall for that, but Taichi wasn't going to burst Yamato's bubble with the condition he's in.

"Dammit! This is soo hard. It's not fair.", Yamato cried.

"I know, i know.", Taichi said, trying to comfort his friend.

Just then a question popped into Taichi's head.

"Umm.. well Yamato, did you and Sora ever, well you know..."

"Do it?", Yamato asked.

"Well we tried several times, but each time something or someone had always caused us to postpone it, so we never got a chance."

"Arrgh this makes me even more pissed, knowing I never got that chance with her!!"

"She's soo freakin hot!."

"Don't you think Taichi?"

"Erm, uhh, well.."

"Don't answer that." Yamato said knowing he didn't want to hear the answer out of Taichi's mouth.

Taichi was also relieved that Yamato didn't let him answer because he wouldn't have any idea on what to say.

Of course he thought Sora was hot, every guy in school did. Actually the hottest girl in school was Sora's best friend and one of Taichi and Yamato's good friends. Her name was Mimi Tachikawa. She had just moved back from America just in time for her start of the 10th grade, while Taichi, Yamato, and Sora were in the 11th grade. It was good that she had done this because if she moved back last year in her 9th grade year then she would still be in secondary school. Taichi and Yamato both agreed that Sora and Mimi were smokin hot even if they were all super great friends.

"Oh well I've gotta go now.", Taichi had said.

He really didn't want to leave his best friend there all alone, but it was getting late and his parents would get worried.

"Ya, I better go to.", Yamato said "I've still gotta cook dinner for my dad. He's such a lazy asshole sometimes."

"Haha.", Taichi laughed.

"See ya later!", they both shouted.

On his way home Taichi was thinking about who this guy could be. It was going through his mind because even though he had accepted Yamato and Sora together, it still hadn't meant that he had gotten over her.

Now it was crossing all through his mind on his way home, just who exactly does Sora like now? It was bugging him and making him feel jealous and now he knew how Yamato felt and even Taichi wanted to kick this guy's ass himself.

Taichi didn't even know why he and Yamato were like this. They were both the most popluar guys in the school. Taichi was the athlete and Yamato was the musician. All of the girls loved them both because everyone thought they were soo cute and hot.

"Hmm... just who is mystery man?", Taichi asked himself as he opened the door to his apartment.


	2. The Plan is Revealed

**Okay well on w/ the 2nd chapter!! we'll c how this goes... **

**I DONT OWN DIGIMON:DIGITAL MONSTERS**

* * *

I Told You So

Taichi entered his apartment where his parents greeted him. He then entered his room which he and his little sister, Hikari shared.

"Hi Tai!", Hikari said enthusiastically.

She had called her big brother by his shortened name that only people close to him called him. And just like Tai, Hikari had a shortened name, Kari.

Hikari Yagami was a very pretty girl. Every guy in her school had a crush on her, including Yamato's younger brother Takeru Takaishi. Yamato and Takeru's parents were divorced which was why the two had different last names. Of course Hikari didn't know T.K. (Takeru's nickname) liked her.

Taichi was very over-protective of Hikari and was always there for her. The two of them were _super _close.

"You look exhausted, I'll leave you alone.", Hikari said

Taichi was then alone in their room all alone just thinking about Sora and this "Mystery Man".

* * *

The next day was actually the last day of school before the summer period which lasted about a month would start. Everyone was excited that they would finally get a break and relax now that exams were over. Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, and their two other good friends, Koushiro Izumi and Jyou Kido were walking to school together.

"I guess Sora's not comin' huh?", asked Yamato.

"No", Mimi said, "She felt it would be too awkward and wants to wait until you are cool about it all."

"Hmph."

"Aww looks like little Matty here is throwing a tantrum.", Koushiro teased.

Matt was the name that Yamato's friends called him _sometimes. _

"Its none of your business." Yamato grumbled.

"Look Matt.", Mimi stated. "Maybe you should just get over Sora, she doesn't want you anymore , and you're just causing more trouble by taking it out on us. You're an amazing dude. A lot of other girls would kill for a date with either you or Tai."

"Well we are the best aren't we?", Taichi said pleased.

"Ya, ya, ya don't get to ahead of yourself there.", Jyou lectured him.

Jyou Kido was somewhat of a nerd. He was in the 12th grade, but still enjoyed hanging out with his friends who are younger. He was also the most mature and responsible one out of all of them.

"Look man we all know Sora is amazing, but move on. There are other fish in the sea.", Koushiro said pleadingly.

"Man... I don't know, but I guess you are right Izzy.", Yamato said.

For some reason by the look of his face, Tai wasn't too sure if Yamato was telling the truth.

"Now can we move faster, or else we're gonna be late!!", Jyou exclaimed, interrupting Tai's thoughts.

"Fine, fine we're goin.", the rest said together.

* * *

Sora was now walking on her way to her next class. She and Taichi had most classes together which was nice since they were so close. And ever since her break-up with Yamato she appreciated it now that they barely had any together.

Then right in the hallway she saw all kinds of girls drooping over Matt.

Sora couldn't believe it, but she was kind of proud of him that he was now moving on and not causing any trouble.

"Hey Sora, wait up!"

It was Taichi.

"Man I just escaped all of those girls.", he said huffing and puffing."

"They sure were cute, but I don't want em."

"......", was all that came from Sora.

"Noo, no way I'm not gay!! So don't even start thinkin' that."

"Haha I know, I know. I'm just messin' with ya.", Sora revealed while blushing

Sora smiled, she was always happy when she was with him.

Together the two of them went to their next class.

* * *

After school, Taichi and Sora were practicing soccer together.

Even though she was now playing tennis instead of soccer she still helped and practiced with Tai like they used to.

"So, I've noticed that Matt's gotten over me.", she said out of nowhere, it was hard to tell the tone of her voice.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be too sure.", Taichi said back.

"What the hell do you mean?", Sora asked. There were a bunch of girls over him now that he's single. I mean they stopped after we were going out, but the second he's single they come running back."

"It is kinda pathetic how desperate these girls are, but at least you don't take advantage of them like Matt does."

The two of them just smiled for a second at each other and then went back to practicing.

"Well it's just that I'd watch out for Matt right now.", were the words that came from Tai's mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just that yesterday he was super pissed and upset and even told me that he's gonna keep an eye on you to find out who the guy is."

"I think he only let those girls surround him to make you jealous, which obviously didn't work."

"Wow, I can't believe that jerk!"

"You see this is one of the reasons why I broke up with him."

"I mean sure he has that gorgeous blonde hair, those dreamy blue eyes, and that..."

"SORA!!", Tai exclaimed.

"Oh sorry I got distracted."

"Well.", Taichi started. "Matt told me that he plans to pretty much kill the guy you like to get you back. I don't think it's going to work, but that's Yamato Ishida for you."

"What a creeper." , Sora said disgusted.

"Well when do you think he's watching?", she asked.

"I know he's not watching now, he won't be watching when me, Izzy, Jyou, or T.K. are with you, since he trusts us."

"Oh wow! Matt's seriously scaring the crap outta me.", she said.

"Don't worry he's not gonna hurt you and the worst he could do to this guy is just beat him up."

"Everything's gonna be fine."

"Thanks", she said.

"Just make sure that he doesn't know I told you all this. K?"

"Got it, don't worry, I probably won't even tell Mimi, she's such a blabber mouth.", Sora chuckled.

"Oh and Tai?", Sora's voice became serious all of a sudden.

"Ya?"

"Can you meet me at the park tomorrow?"

"Of course", he said in a low,serious voice.

For the rest of the day they both practiced together never mentioning Matt again.

* * *

**Well okay I know that was kinda weird, but trust me it'll get better as you go!! I have a really good juicy plot in my head that I wanna get to already but I don't want to rush the story!**

**please review!!**


	3. The Secret

**we know tht ch 2 was weird nd stuff but hopefull ull lyk this one better!!**

**I DONT OWN DIGIMON:DIGITAL MONSTERS !!**

* * *

I Told You So

Taichi was on his way to the park. He was wondering why Sora wanted to meet him there, but he knew that Matt wouldn't be there if he saw Tai there.

Tai arrived only to find that no one was there...yet.

"Tai, Tai!", shouted Sora from across.

"I'm glad you came.", she whispered.

"Me too, but why did you want me to meet you here? Did you wanna hang out or something?"

"Ya.. something like that.", she blushed.

"Actually.." , she started.

"I've got a lot to tell you."

Sora looked a little guilty. Tai wondered why.

"Let's go somewhere a little less out in the open", Sora whispered.

Taichi was also wondering why she was whispering.

Why was Sora being so secretive?

Tai was always oblivious to the most obvious things.

They went behind the trees where no one could see them.

Sora than stated, 'I don't know how to tell you this..", she said

"But, I'm sorry.", she cried.

She then was standing right in front of Tai crying.

He felt so sorry for her, such a cute girl crying for a reason he did not know.

Tai did what he thought was best and comforted her by putting his arms around her and letting her cry on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"It's just that it's all my fault!", Sora blurted out.

"Huh? Wah? How?", was all Taichi could say.

"Lemme tell you everything.", she said sniffling.

"Okay well first of all this is gonna be hard for me to confess and I don't know how you're going to handle it, but I'm gonna be brave and just get it over with."

Tai had a feeling he knew what she was going to say and really wanted to hear it. _**(I think you all know what it is 2 :P)**_

"Alright, well you already know that i broke up with Matt because I told him I liked another guy."

"And.. well... your that guy!", she shouted.

As soon as those words came out, Tai just felt all good inside. He felt soo happy that in his head 'Halleluagh' was playing.

"HOLY SHIT!!", he screamed.

Sora just sat there with a confused look on her face not being able to tell how Tai felt.

Watevs though because Taichi thought she looked even cuter with that look.

"Well", she said, "I confessed. You must think I'm crazy but I just thought you should know now so that it might calm things down."

"What do you mean calm things do...",

Then Tai realized is even though a big load had just been lifted off his shoulder about being jealous, another one just came on.

Matt.

Tai then realized why Sora was sorry.

Tai was the guy that Matt was after.

"Oh I see..", was all Tai said.

"I hope you know that I didn't mean to put you through this much trouble.", she said.

"I didn't know that Matt would go so ballistic like he is, so I thought it might help if you knew."

Taichi understood and it did help a little. Sora now knew to be more cautious around Tai and Tai would know why.

The bright side was that Matt trusted Tai, so he wouldn't be spying if the two of them were alone together.

The downside was that Matt and Tai were best friends, how could he do this to his friend after he trusted him so much.

But then again Taichi has known Sora longer and was closer to her, so it would benefit her.

"Well...", she said.

"I know you must think I'm crazy and all, but I really like you."

"I don't know how you feel about me, but I hope this doesn't ruin anything."

Just then Tai grabbed her face and said in a serious voice, " You wanna know how I feel about you? Well here you go..."

Tai then shoved in and kissed Sora smack on.

They were both alone and didn't have to worry about anything right now.

Sora then put her arms around him and his hands were on her waist.

They both were enjoying this and loving it.

After about 2-3 minutes of suffocation, they finally pulled apart.

"WOW!!!", exclaimed Tai.

"I feel like a freakin' ninja!!"

Sora was just giggling, smiling, and blushing.

"Soo.. ", she said.

"Soo..", came from Tai.

"What does this mean now?", asked Sora.

"It means what I've always wanted." answered Tai.

And with that, they continued to kiss.

* * *

Tai and Sora knew what this meant.

They would have to keep this away from Matt as much as possible.

They knew that the second Matt finds out, that he'll go after Tai.

Also they both didn't know if they should tell their friends.

Mimi couldn't be trusted, even if she was Sora's best friend. Mimi lived for gossip.

Izzy teased too much and might let it slip by accident.

They thought about telling Jyou though.

Jyou was a trustworthiness fellow.

He would do his best to keep the secret, but the problem was he might be pestered too much and accidentally give it away.

The only one who knew was Kari.

Tai and Sora knew Kari would keep it since she was such a kindhearted person.

Unlike most brothers, Tai and Matt allowed Kari and T.K. to hang with them all the time.

Actually all 8 of them were a group of friends despite the age differences.

T.K. and Kari were great friends, even if T.K. liked her.

Kari was a very smart student, but like her brother was oblivious to some things.

Tai and Sora hung out at Tai's apartment when his parents weren't home, but Kari was, so they could never do anything to "over the top".

The reason they didn't tell their parents, was because they couldn't that they were secretly dating, because Matt was after Tai. They would freak if they heard that.

Most of the time Tai and Sora just made out which grossed Kari out, but she learned to get used to it.

* * *

Now, just because school was out didn't mean that girls still didn't stop going all over Tai and Matt.

Actually they did it more, since there was so much free time.

"Ladies, ladies, please..", Matt was saying loudly.

His eyes were staring at Sora trying to get her attention.

Little did he know that she didn't give a crap about him.

"Errgh, ugh, come on please let me goo!!"

Sora recognized that voice of course.

It was Tai, surrounded by girls.

This was the downside, the girls would leave Tai alone if they knew he had a girlfriend.

The problem was he couldn't say he did.

Sora understood and trusted Tai, she knew he could control himself, which made her love him even more.

It was hard for her, but she and Tai knew how each other felt, since guys would always be around Sora.

"Sooo.. Sora.", one guy said.

"How bout me n' you go out this Saturday?"

When Tai saw things like this just like he did now he wanted the kick that guy's ass soo bad.

You could even see him with anger on his face practically growling through his teeth.

* * *

After Tai and Sora managed to get away from everyone, they met in their secret spot, behind the trees at the park.

Here they were all alone and they loved it.

But they didn't have any idea who was watching......

* * *

**Ok, i knw my chapters r kinda short, but like i said before i dont wanna give out the whole story to quickly. **

**also i knw its so lovey dovey and its tht corny and cheesy crap in movies but i thought i should just apply it here :) :P **

**how will tai and sora continue to keep their relationship a secret? nd just who was that watching them?**

**to find out what happens next read chapter 4!!**


	4. The Unexpected Kiss

**So... I bet ur all wondering who it was watching them… ur gonna be surprised! **

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS**

* * *

I Told You So

Tai and Sora were kissing like they always did.

Just then they were interrupted by a scream.

"Woah!" Tai exclaimed.

"I wonder what that was; we should go check it out." Sora said.

Tai and Sora then went farther deep into the trees.

There they saw who they least expected.

"IZZY!!" Tai shouted.

Izzy was passed out due to shock.

"Oh my goodness is he okay?" asked a worried Sora.

"I think he is, but he won't be once he wakes up.", replied Tai.

* * *

"Huh, wuh, where am I?" was all that came from Izzy.

"Oh thank god your okay." Sora said relieved.

"Ya we were worried shit about you." Tai said.

"Wait, so what I saw wasn't a dream? asked Izzy.

"Umm…" said Tai. "Uh ya it was!"

"You're dreaming and when you wake up all will be right again…", Tai was saying all mystifying.

"TAI!" came from Sora as she slapped him on the back of his head.

"I think Izzy's to smart to be tricked by that."

"Actually I think it's best that we tell him the truth. It'd be nice to have someone else know besides Kari."

"Hmm" Tai was thinking about this.

"Umm... yall know I can hear what you're sayin' right?" Izzy asked.

"Ya, ya, ya. Shut up woulda?" Tai responded rudely.

"Ok well Izzy I think it's about time we told you what's going on." Sora said. "But you've gotta promise not to tell anyone."

"Ya otherwise we'd have to kill you.", Tai said casually.

"Uhh…" was the only thing Izzy could say.

So Tai and Sora sat down and told Izzy the whole long story, it took a while but he got it and understood what he had to do.

"If we find out that you told someone, then you're gonna have to deal me with me! Got it?" Tai threatened.

"Okk..." Izzy said with almost tears of fear in his eyes.

"That's right; this means no Mimi, no Joe, no T.K., and especially NO MATT!" Sora warned him.

"Also it's up to you and Kari to make sure that no one else finds out, otherwise all of our hard work would be wasted."

"Uh huh okk..." Izzy was murmuring while typing on his laptop.

"What the hell? IZZY YOU BASTARD GET OFF YOUR FREAKIN' LAPTOP BEFORE I DESTROY IT!!!!, Tai shouted with a big red anger plus sign at the top of his head.

"But..", Izzy said. "I'm typing it all down."

"And why the hell are you doing that?", Sora asked.

"Well I don't know exactly, but nothing seems official to me unless it's on my laptop."

"Wow you're such a geek." Tai said with a huge blue drop on the back of his head.

* * *

"Kari could you please tell me where Tai is?"

"Nope I'm sorry, but I really have no idea."

Matt was standing at the front of the Yagami's door.

He was trying to figure out where Tai was, but Kari wouldn't tell him anything, since he was with Sora.

Yamato wasn't sure if Hikari was telling the truth or not, but he wouldn't give up.

He still didn't have any suspicions of Tai and Sora, but Taichi was his best friend and he wanted to hang out with him.

"I'm sorry Matt." Kari said. "But I really don't know where Tai is even if he is my older brother. It's not like I hover over him."

"Then why do I have a feeling that you're not telling me something.", Matt asked.

"Well you shouldn't cause I'm not hiding anything."

Kari was good at lying even if she was such a good person.

Although Kari didn't know this, Matt was flirting with her.

Matt secretly did think Kari was very cute and pretty. He even thought she looked better than Mimi and Sora. There were some problems though.

She was his best friend's little sister. Tai would beat him into oblivion if Matt ever made a move on Kari.

Kari was too young. Well not too young, but about 3 years younger. He didn't wanna seem like some pedophile or something.

T.K. had a huge crush on Kari, and there was no way he would try to betray his lil bro like that.

"_Man, Kari sure is lookin' hot right now." _Matt was thinking.

"_Ugh I've gotta snap outta this, it'd be too wrong."_

"_It's just so hard to resist something so amazing." _

"_I've just gotta have her, even if I'm not over Sora." _

"Matt? Is something wrong?"

And then out of nowhere Matt said, "Screw my morals." And he kissed Kari right on the lips.

* * *

**END OF CH4!! **

**I know it seemed weird to put Yamato and Hikari, but I wanted to experiment a little Yakari. **

**Also I'm sry it such a short chapter. **

**And don't worry Takari fans u'll get wat u want soon. **

**I decided to end this w/ a cliffhanger. **

**Also I know it seems weird that Izzy knows and that's it, but you'll c how it's significant later, it's gonna start a whole thing with the other characters. **


	5. The Secret is Out

**Ok I bet that last chapter was probably too much for everyone with that last scene! Lyk a said I wanted to experiment w/ some Yakari! **

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS!!**

**

* * *

  
**

I Told You So

"Woah! What do you think you're doing?!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well what a surprise.", said a distant voice.

Matt and Kari turned only to find T.K. standing with tears down his cheeks.

"I didn't know that anything was going on between my brother and my best friend."

And with that T.K. stormed off.

Kari and Matt stood there with sympathetic faces watching as he left.

"Ugh look what you did! You hurt your own brother." said Kari.

"I know." Matt said gloomily. "I feel terrible about it all. Also Kari, I'm sorry for doing that. I guess ever since the break-up with Sora I'm doing a lot of senseless things. And now I feel like crap for doing that to my little brother."

"Hmm, well maybe we should both go and tell T.K. about how _you_ kissed _me_."

"And I will make sure that my best friend knows the truth. I know it'll be hard to tell him, but maybe he'll understand since he knows what you're going through."

"Ok thanks Kari, we better get running then if we wanna catch up to T.K.!" Matt said.

* * *

"So wait a sec., Tai is actually Sora's mystery man?! NO WAY!!!, exclaimed Jyou.

"Well it's true, but you can't tell them I told you, or anyone else for that matter.", said Izzy.

"Man if Matt found out I wonder how he'll react with his best friend dating his ex-girlfriend.", Jyou said.

"Exactly, which is why you can't tell anyone especially Matt. Plus Tai and Sora would kill me if they knew I told you. They're really serious about this whole thing."

"I'll try my best, but Izzy don't you remember something?"

"What?" , asked Izzy.

"Oh gosh, you spend so much time on that laptop that you forgot I SUCK AT KEEPING SECRETS!!"

"Hey lower your voice. Now dude, you will have to try your hardest to keep this, if not then we will end up witnessing a murder of some sort for all we know." Izzy said.

"And do I really spend that much time on my laptop?", Izzy asked.

"Hello?? You're on it right now!!", Jyou pointed out.

"Yo chill man! Nothing's official until it's in the laptop!", Izzy barked back.

"Wow Izzy, some friend you are to Tai and Sora for telling their secret."

"Look, Jyou it was hard to keep something like that inside. I tried to keep it in, I really did, but do you know how long we've all waited for those two to get together?"

"Well you are right about that, but one thing's for sure we can't tell Mimi." Jyou stated.

"Ohh ya you got that right. She's soo hot, but because of that she's a real gossiper.", Izzy said.

"Don't you think she's hot Jyou?"

"Uhh.. well umm..", Jyou was muttering while sweating and looking nervous.

"This isn't the time to ask that", he said so accused of.

"Heh heh", Izzy said snickering.

"Hey Izzy, stop typing that into your laptop!" Jyou exclaimed.

* * *

"Well thanks for everything! Good night"

And with that Mimi was done with her date for the night.

Usually on every night Mimi always some date with some cute guy.

"Hmm, not a bad kisser at all. He was so worth making out with." Mimi said to herself.

She then decided to call Sora and tell her about her date.

Once Sora finally picked up, the two best friends started chatting away.

"Soo… Mimi, how was the date?", asked Sora.

" It wasn't that bad, I mean I've had better, but he was a good kisser!" she said giggling.

"Plus he had sharp abs!"

"Wow that sounds awesome!, so what did yall do?", Sora asked.

"Well first he took me to a movie, which we didn't pay attention to at all. I mean the second we sat down we just went at it with each other!"

" How long was the movie?" asked Sora.

"Ohh I would say about two hours, I'm not really even sure what we saw, since we never looked at the screen." Mimi said.

"Ohh, sounds like you guys had it goin' on" Sora said.

"Ya well after that he drove us to the park but we just stayed in his car and made out for like 2 more hours!" exclaimed Mimi. "Like I said he was an awesome kisser."

"Gosh Mimi your lips must be tired."

"It reminds me a lot of me and-"

Then Sora stopped realizing what she was about to say.

"What was that?" asked Mimi.

"Oh nothing just forget about it.", Sora said rushing.

"Well fine, but Sora it is seriously about time you go on a date."

"I mean it's pretty obvious that you made up that mystery man shit, just to have an excuse to break up with Matt. I mean sure it's kinda turned him into a creeper, but I mean it's your words."

"Hmmm", came from Sora's lips.

"I'm just saying though if you need someone to distract Matt, while you go on a date, then I'm your woman! I wouldn't mind having some alone time with that hunk, even if he is one of my best friends, I can have my hands all over him if you catch my drift.", said Mimi.

"Ohh don't worry I gotcha.", Sora said.

"Ya, well anyways, back to you", Mimi said.

"Sora you don't wanna be single for your whole life, you're super beautiful, so go find a date. There are a gazillion guys trying to get one with you, you should just pick out the cutest one."

"Of course, the cutest guy at our school is Tai, but he's not goin' for ya right now obviously, so choose the next guy, I mean Ryo's pretty cute don't ya think?" Mimi was asking.

"I mean I wonder if Tai would ever ask me out one day, and if he did I wonder what I would say. Probably yes, I mean who couldn't resist that sexy beast? I mean sure he's also one of my best guy friends, but he's also like the hottest guy I've ever met. I bet he's an awesome kisser." Mimi was chattering.

Sora blushed when she heard this, she was glad that they were on the phone so that Mimi couldn't see her.

Mimi loved to talk, so most of the times she would talk and Sora would listen.

Sora was a good listener, so it did balance out well.

Although Sora was feeling very awkward right now, because it made her kind of mad and jealous that her best girl friend was talking about how hot her boyfriend was and how she wanted him. Even though she couldn't blame Mimi, because every girl wanted Tai, and the two of them were secretly going out.

Sora then constantly listened to Mimi talking about Tai, and how he would look awesome without his shirt on and so on.

That's when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Tai and I are together!" Sora blurted out.

There was a long pause on the other line.

"Hello? Mimi are you there?"

"O-M-G!! Mimi said pausing at each letter.

"Ohh shit what did I just do?" Sora muttered to herself.

"That's amazing! Sora I'm so proud of you!" Mimi exclaimed all happily.

It was like she had forgotten everything she herself had said about Tai.

"Mimi, please don't be mad at me for waiting so long to tell you, but Tai and I couldn't risk it with the Matt situation."

"Pshh, don't worry girlfriend, I've got your back!", Mimi said.

"Ya well please don't tell anyone, and you've got to swear too!", Sora begged.

"Don't worry", Mimi said. "I'll do whatever it takes so that no one finds out."

" Thanks", Sora said while gulping.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of this chapter!! I'm sorry that everyone was in this but Tai, but he wasn't needed in this chapter. **

**How will Matt and Kari explain things to T.K.? **

**What exactly are Jyou's thoughts bout Mimi? **

**How will Mimi resist the temptation of spilling the secret? **

**You'll have to find out in the next chapter!!**

**Also ya u c tht review button? Please press it! **


	6. The Truth

**Ok well now to continue with the story!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ADVENTURE!!!**

**

* * *

**

I Told You So

"Man I can't believe we lost track of T.K.", Kari said.

"This is your entire fault Yamato." She said calling him by his full name.

"Kari, look I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Let's just try tomorrow."

"Hmm..." came from Kari's mouth.

"You're just lucky that I didn't tell Tai about this. He would soo kill you, you know how he is with me." Kari said.

"Ya I guess I owe you one there." Matt said.

After that the two disbanded and went back to their own apartments.

* * *

_Oh gosh, I can't believe that I actually told Mimi!_

Sora was thinking.

_I mean out of all of the people to tell, I told Mimi. I don't know what's going on with me right now. _

"Sora, Tai's on the phone." called Sora's mother.

Sora took the phone and said "Hello".

"Hey Sora, I got your message, what did you want to tell me?" Tai asked.

"Oh ya, but you've gotta promise that you won't get pissed off at me." She said.

"Of course I do, I could never be pissed at you." Tai said.

"Well, I kinda told Mimi about us.", she said.

"Wuh? What?" Tai was in shock.

"Please don't be angry, she promised not to tell anyone."

"I just can't believe you Sora, she like second worst to Matt!" Tai was shouting.

"Tai, you said you wouldn't get angry." Sora said.

"You trust me right? Well then you can mark my word, what if Mimi lets this out in any way, then I'll never talk to her again."

"Hmm... Well okay" Tai said unconvinced. "I guess that we can trust Mimi."

"I hope you know what you're doing Sora." He said.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sora squealed.

* * *

"T.K. come on open up. Please!"Kari was begging while pounding on T.K's door.

It was just Kari because Matt had band practice at last minute.

After 10 minutes of holding it in, Takeru gave in, and opened the door.

"T.K.!", Kari exclaimed happily with a smile on her face, seeing her best friend.

"Thank you." she said.

"Come in." he said.

After they were both on the couch, T.K. started the conversation.

"Okay, so what do you wanna explain?" he asked.

"T.K., I just wanted to let you know that there is nothing going on between Matt and me."

"Really? Cause from what I saw, I find that really hard to believe." He said.

"T.K., he kissed me, I swear, your brother is too old for me, and is my brothers best friend. Why would I do that? Then meanwhile Matt's desperate after the break-up with Sora. You do the math."

"Look Kari, as much as I want to believe that, it really hurt me seeing that. You're my best friend. And it hurts thinking that you like my older brother better than me."

"But T.K.! I don't!" Kari exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Kari," T.K. said opening the door. "But could you just leave right now?"

"Fine" was all she said, and with that she left.

* * *

Kari was pissed. She secretly liked T.K., and her chances with him were ruined.

With her eyes looking straight forward she walked straight to the place where Matt and his band, The Teenage Wolves, practiced.

Just as they finished a song, Kari marched in and grabbed Matt by his ear.

"Oww... Hikari Yagami what are you doing!?" Matt screamed.

"You're coming with me to fix everything." She shouted.

"But I'm busy" he said.

Kari then pulled his ear tighter, and then grabbed his guitar.

"If you don't come now then I will pull your ear off and smash your guitar." She threatened.

"Woah, hot!" said one of the members in Matt's band.

And with that Kari dragged Matt all the way to T.K.'s.

* * *

Kari once again pounded on T.K.'s door.

This time T.K. opened it without hesitation.

"Okay, T.K., Matt's gonna tell you the damn truth right now." Kari said.

"What? Maybe you guys should come in." T.K. said.

Kari sat in the same spot she had about an hour ago.

Matt was beside her.

"Look T.K., I'm sorry I kissed Kari, I really don't know what came over me, but I'm super sorry and I apologize. I guess without Sora I fell empty and Kari was there, and something just came over me and I lost control of myself." Matt said super fast.

"How do I know that you guys are just saying that as an excuse to get away with it?" T.K. asked.

"Because" Kari started.

"I like you T.K., not Matt!"

"That kiss with him meant nothing to me and I feel terrible, even if it is his fault."

T.K had a shocked look on his face.

"And…"

But before she finished she then went and kissed T.K.

Matt was just sitting there with a surprised and glad and relieved look on his face.

"Matt we forgive you", they both pulled away and said it at the same time while smiling.

"Thanks guys."

"Ok, well leave now." T.K. said bluntly.

After Matt left, T.K. apologized to Kari.

"You know, I've always liked you too." He whispered.

"I told you so." She said, and they continued to kiss.

* * *

"Wow, I still can't believe that you told Mimi. ", Tai said.

He and Sora were sitting on the couch in Sora's apartment with his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Tai," "It's just that she kept saying about how I need a boyfriend, and you know Mimi, after hearing her talk soo much for soo long, you'll do anything to shut her up."

"Heh, that is true." He said.

"Oh well, now Izzy and Mimi know. I don't think we're being that fair to Joe and T.K.", Tai said. **(Remember Izzy told Joe, but Tai and Sora don't know that.)**

"We'll tell them when we are ready." Sora said. "Let's go to the park or somewhere. This is boring just sitting here and doing nothing."

Once they arrived at the park, Tai and Sora started to play soccer.

It was a back and forth game, it was impossible to be able to tell who was gonna win.

They decided to call it a tie, since they got too tired.

They were then lying in the grass.

Tai then pulled Sora on top of him, and they started to kiss.

At that same time, Matt just happened to be walking through, and couldn't believe what he saw.

* * *

**Oooh what's Matt gonna do now, that he knows Sora's with Tai? **

**Wait to find out!! **

**Also please review!! **


End file.
